


I Love You More

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Hung!Dahyun is a hc I have I'm letting it live, I caught the feels again, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun still hasn't told Nayeon about her not so little secret. So what happens when they get together after not seeing each other for over a week and it comes up? Literally.





	I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hope you guys are well. This came from the depths of my mind the other day, so here you go. Mostly because of my super soft spot for these two.
> 
> Please consider the tags before reading! 
> 
> Enjoy! Beta'd by ficklefic

The phone rang while Nayeon was resting on her couch after a long day of work. She grumbled, hoping it wasn't her boss. When the screen showed it was Dahyun, she immediately answered.

  
  
"Hey, baby." Nayeon settled back down on the couch.

  
  
"Hi, cutie. Did you have a good day?"

  
  
"Mmhmm. It was just long. Nothing bad. People kept pulling me away from what I needed to get done because they're incompetent."

  
  
Dahyun laughed. "Always rescuing people, huh?"

  
  
Nayeon smiled. "I do my best. If I remember right, you rescued me last time."

  
  
"What else was I supposed to do when you shoved me towards the spider? It's not like it was going to kill you. It was just a little house spider."

  
  
"Dahyun, there's no such thing as a little house spider. It was a monster."

  
  
"Baby, it was the size of my fingernail."

  
  
"Still," Nayeon shuddered at the memory. "Did you call to see if I was free tonight?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

  
  
"I did. If you're not too tired from work." Dahyun added.

  
  
"I'm never too tired to see you. I'll be over in ten."

  
  
Dahyun’s smile reached from ear to ear. "Okay. The door is open, so just come in."

  
  
Nayeon narrowed her eyes at that. "What have I told you about not locking your door, Kim Dahyun?"

  
  
Dahyun chuckled. "It's only open for you. It's locked the rest of the time, I promise."

  
  
Nayeon hummed, trying to see if she was telling the truth. "Okay, fine. I'll be there soon." She ended the call and went into her bedroom to get dressed in something other than her PJ's. Once she pulled on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, she grabbed her keys and drove the short distance to Dahyun's apartment.

  
  
She input the code to get into the building. Dahyun had given it to her a few months into their relationship. Nayeon leaned against the wall as she rode the elevator to Dahyun's floor, her eyes closing for the briefest of seconds. She might have told a small lie that she wasn't tired. When the elevator dinged, she pushed herself upright and walked to Dahyun's door, finding it open as Dahyun promised it would be.

  
  
"Babe?" Nayeon called into the empty space, toeing her shoes off by the door.

  
  
Dahyun appeared from around the corner and wrapped her arms around Nayeon's waist. "Hi." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You look tired." She accused, looking into her eyes.

  
  
Nayeon shook her head. "Nope."

  
  
Dahyun raised a brow and cupped Nayeon's cheeks to tilt her head so she could see her in the light properly. "Don't lie to me, Nayeon."

  
  
Nayeon's bottom lip jutted out slightly. "Fine. A little. But not too tired to come see you." She ran her hands up and down Dahyun's sides. A long sigh met her ears.

  
  
"Then we're going to watch one movie and send you home to sleep." Dahyun said firmly, her thumbs running along Nayeon's jaw.

  
  
Nayeon shook her head. "I don't wanna." She whined. "Two movies. Maybe three." She held up three fingers.

  
  
Dahyun shook her head. "You're ridiculous, you know?"

  
  
Nayeon nodded her head. "Mmhmm. Come on." She grabbed Dahyun's hand and led her to the couch, pulling her into her side.

  
  
Dahyun curled into her, resting her head on her shoulder. "I should be cuddling you. You worked today, not me."

  
  
Nayeon pulled Dahyun's arms around her waist. "There. Now you're cuddling me." She teased, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before grabbing the remote to look for a movie. When she settled on one, she put it away and rested her hand on Dahyun's arm. Dahyun pulled her arm back so she could hold Nayeon's hand, lacing their fingers together.

  
  
"Cutie." Nayeon pulled the blanket over them that was draped over the back of the couch. Dahyun hummed at the warmth and nuzzled further into Nayeon's neck. She idly watched the movie, not paying that much attention to it in favor of playing with Nayeon's fingers. It had been over a week since they were able to hang out with their schedules. Dahyun had taken a few late shifts at her job to cover a friend which made their date nights non existent.

  
  
After Dahyun explained the situation, she felt horrible when a soft frown formed on her girlfriend's face. Nayeon swore that it was okay and they would hang out when they could, but Dahyun couldn't shake the feeling. She made sure to call Nayeon every night and texted her right before bed. Dahyun had also been struggling with telling Nayeon about her secret.

  
  
She meant to tell her not long into their relationship, but no time ever felt right. Sure, it could have been brought up when during one of their more heated make out sessions, Dahyun was harder than she ever had been in her life. She was wearing her compression shorts at the time, so it was barely noticeable, but painful. Very painful. Dahyun hid it well, however, being used to it.

  
  
Dahyun knew she needed to tell Nayeon soon, just in case it went horribly wrong. That was the reason why she hadn't told Nayeon before now. She was afraid Nayeon would find her disgusting and leave without a second thought. The thought made her heart sink. Nayeon was the best thing that happened to her. Ever.

  
  
Dahyun tried to shake the thoughts out of her head by leaning up and pressing a kiss to Nayeon's jaw. Nayeon smiled at the gesture and tilted her head down to kiss her properly.

  
  
"I haven't gotten one of those in a long time." Nayeon teased, making Dahyun duck her head.

  
  
"I'm sorry."

  
  
"No, baby, don't be. I was teasing you." Nayeon lifted Dahyun's head with a finger under her chin to kiss her again. "We could just make up for lost time." She hinted, her lips hovering over Dahyun's.

  
  
A smirk formed on Dahyun's lips. "We could." She let her eyes drift from Nayeon's lips to her eyes, finding a spark of mischief in them. Dahyun closed the gap, kissing her a little harder than before. She shifted until she was straddling Nayeon's lap without breaking the kiss.

  
  
Nayeon let her hands rest on Dahyun's thighs, squeezing them gently. Her tongue ran along Dahyun's lower lip, silently asking for permission, which Dahyun quickly granted her. Dahyun moaned into Nayeon's mouth, her tongue sliding against hers to run along the roof of her mouth. Nayeon's grip on her thighs tightened at that, a shot of arousal settling between her legs.

  
  
Dahyun could feel herself getting harder as Nayeon's hands roamed and squeezed her thighs. When her thumbs moved right by her package, she pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. She'd forgotten her compression shorts.

  
  
Nayeon looked up at Dahyun confused. "What's wrong, baby?" She saw the look of horror in her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

  
  
Dahyun swallowed hard and shook her head, her heart clenching when she saw Nayeon's eyes roaming her body and stopping on the bulge between her legs. "Dahyun, what‚—" She was cut off by Dahyun shooting off of her lap and grabbing the blanket to cover herself.

  
  
Nayeon grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Baby, tell me what's going on." Her tone was gentle.

  
  
Dahyun held back from tearing up. "I, uhm..." She took a deep breath. "I have a penis."

  
  
Nayeon blinked. "I've never felt it before."

  
  
"I usually wear compression shorts. I forgot them tonight..."

  
  
Nayeon furrowed her brows. "That sounds uncomfortable."

  
  
"It is." Dahyun admitted. "I was going to tell you before, I swear, but I was scared."

  
  
"Scared of what?"

  
  
"That you'd leave me." Dahyun said quietly.

  
  
Nayeon shook her head and pulled Dahyun into a tight hug. "You have nothing to be scared of, baby." She cupped her cheeks. "It's kinda hot, actually."

  
  
Dahyun's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

  
  
Nayeon grinned and moved Dahyun until she was sitting on the couch again. She tugged the blanket away from Dahyun's lap and knelt in front of her, her hands sliding up her thighs until they rested on the bulge. "It feels big, baby."

  
  
Dahyun let out a guttural moan at the feeling. No one had ever touched her like that before, and Nayeon's words made her cheeks turn pink. She licked her lips and watched as Nayeon tugged at her plaid sleep pants, leaving her in her boxer briefs.

  
  
Nayeon reached into the slit of Dahyun's boxer briefs and pulled her cock out, her fingers curling around the base of the thick, seven inch shaft. "Wow." She looked up at Dahyun. "How did you hide it?"

  
  
Dahyun's blush deepened. "The shorts..."

  
  
Nayeon hummed, her palm sliding up her shaft to grip the head gently, making Dahyun's hips jump. "I don't want you to wear those around me anymore. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

  
  
"I won't." Dahyun's hips started to move on their own, fucking the head into Nayeon's fist.

  
  
Nayeon smirked. "Feel good, baby?"

  
  
"Really good. No one's ever touched me like this before."

  
  
Nayeon's grip loosened. "Are you sure you want to keep going?"

  
  
Dahyun nodded rapidly. "Yes. Please, yes."

  
  
Nayeon leaned up to press a sweet kiss to her lips before ducking down to run her tongue over the tip of Dahyun's cock, humming at the taste of her precum. Dahyun moaned low, her shaft pulsing at the feeling of Nayeon's tongue on her cock. She gripped the edge of the couch as Nayeon's lips wrapped around the tip.

  
  
"Oh my God, Nayeon." She grunted, trying to keep her hips from fucking into Nayeon's mouth.

  
  
Nayeon took Dahyun's cock deeper until it reached the back of her throat, making her gag slightly. She sucked harshly, her lips tight around her shaft as she pulled back up towards the head, her tongue flat against the underside. Dahyun's legs started squirming as Nayeon bobbed her head, taking as much as she could, her hand making up for what she couldn't take into her mouth.

  
  
Wet slurping noises filled Dahyun's ears the longer Nayeon bobbed on her cock. "Baby, I'm close..." She reached down to try and tug Nayeon back a little, but she resisted. Nayeon looked into Dahyun's eyes and used her tongue to toy with the very tip of her cock.

  
  
"Then come for me, baby." She kept their eyes locked as her hand jerked Dahyun off, her tongue planted under the head.

  
  
"Oh, fuck." Dahyun's back arched, coming hard all over Nayeon's tongue. She watched as each spurt landed on Nayeon's pink tongue, painting it white. Nayeon made a show of swallowing her cum, licking her lips after.

  
  
Dahyun pulled Nayeon up and into her lap, kissing her deeply. She could taste the barest trace of her cum on Nayeon's tongue. Nayeon looped her arms around Dahyun's neck. "How was that?" She whispered against her lips.

  
  
"The best thing I've ever felt." Dahyun ran her hands along Nayeon's back under her shirt.

  
  
"I think I can top that."

  
  
"What do you mean?" Dahyun asked, her brain still foggy.

  
  
Nayeon smirked and slid off of Dahyun's lap to shed her jeans. A look of realization washed over Dahyun's face. "Oh." Her cock twitched, making Nayeon giggle.

  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She straddled Dahyun's lap again and pressed her panty-clad core against the underside of Dahyun's shaft.

  
  
Dahyun grasped Nayeon's hips. "What about protection? I don't have any." She looked up at Nayeon.

  
  
"I'm on the pill."

  
  
Dahyun raised her brow teasingly at that.

  
  
"For regulation." She smacked Dahyun's shoulder. "Be nice. It's coming in handy right now, so shut up."

  
  
Dahyun laughed and leaned up to trail kisses along the column of her neck. "Okay, okay." She reached down to grip Nayeon's ass, pulling her closer. Nayeon tilted her head to give Dahyun more room to work for a few seconds before tugging her shirt off. Dahyun mashed her lips together at the sight of Nayeon's bare chest. "Wow..."

  
  
Nayeon hummed when she felt Dahyun's cock twitch against her core. She pulled Dahyun's shirt off and tossed it behind her before leaning in to connect their lips. "I can't wait to feel you inside me, baby."

  
  
Dahyun groaned into her mouth, her hands moving to play with the hem of her panties. "These need to come off first." Nayeon shifted so she could take them off, tossing them on top of the growing pile of clothes. Dahyun took in the sight of Nayeon completely bare in front of her.

  
  
"You're so fucking gorgeous." She let her hands roam all over Nayeon's body, wanting to feel everything at once. Nayeon put her hands on the sides of Dahyun's neck and tilted her head up to connect their lips. Her thumbs lightly stroked her jawline, breath catching as Dahyun's palms brushed over her nipples. 

  
"I love you." She muttered against Dahyun's lips.

  
  
"I love you more." Dahyun replied, smiling when Nayeon whined at her response, knowing she hated it. Nayeon secretly loved it, though.

  
  
Nayeon reached between them and gripped Dahyun's shaft, guiding it to her entrance. "You ready?" She asked quietly, resting her forehead against Dahyun's.

  
  
"Yes," Dahyun breathed out, her heart racing.

  
  
Nayeon slowly sank down on Dahyun's shaft, her breath hitching as it stretched her. "Fuck..."

  
  
Dahyun rubbed Nayeon's hips soothingly, letting her take her time to adjust even though her hips wanted to bury her cock to the root. "You okay, baby?"

  
  
Nayeon nodded slowly, rocking her hips back and forth once she was used to the feeling of being so full. "I'm okay."

  
  
Dahyun bit the inside of her cheek when Nayeon started to move. "You feel so good, Nayeon..." She finally plucked up the courage to start moving her hips, pushing her cock deeper into Nayeon. "Oh, fuck." Dahyun groaned, burying her face in Nayeon's chest.

  
  
A small smirk formed on Nayeon's lips. "You like how my pussy feels, baby?" She husked into Dahyun's ear, her tongue tracing the shell. Her smirk widened when she felt Dahyun's cock twitch inside her. "Fuck me, Dahyun."

  
  
Dahyun didn't need to be told twice. She gripped Nayeon's hips and planted her feet firmly on the floor, thrusting up into her pussy. Nayeon moaned loudly, her fingers gripping Dahyun's shoulders. "That's it, baby." She reached down and rubbed her clit, her walls clamping down around Dahyun's cock, getting a moan from the younger girl.

  
  
Dahyun had never felt anything this good in her entire life. It was tight, wet, hot and any other word she couldn't think of in that moment. She could already feel her shaft pulsing and her balls tighten. "I'm gonna come." She looked up at Nayeon, tearing her eyes away from where her cock was spearing into her pussy.

  
  
"Inside. I wanna feel it." She kept her fingers moving on her clit as she leaned in to kiss Dahyun roughly, her tongue pushing past her lips. It only took Dahyun a few more thrusts to come. Her hands gripped Nayeon's ass tightly to keep her down on her cock.

  
  
Nayeon groaned, coming hard around Dahyun's shaft. She could feel every spurt of cum coating her walls. "Oh my God, baby..." She panted, her hips rolling in small circles to ride out her orgasm since Dahyun had such a tight grip on her ass.

  
  
Dahyun's eyes closed as Nayeon's walls milked her cock for everything it was worth. When they both came down from their high, she pulled Nayeon into her, kissing all over her neck and shoulder. Nayeon slumped tiredly against Dahyun, humming at the barrage of kisses. She slowly lifted herself up and off of Dahyun's lap, moving them both to lay down on the couch.

  
  
Nayeon rested against Dahyun's chest, her fingers idly rubbing at her side. "That was so good." She mumbled a few minutes later. "We could have been doing that this whole time." She teased, pressing a kiss to Dahyun's collarbone.

  
  
Dahyun smiled at that. "Yeah, yeah." She waved her hand dismissively.

  
  
Nayeon gasped in offense. "Don't wave me off."

  
  
Dahyun waved her hand again, grinning at the look on Nayeon's face.

  
  
"Fine. No more sex." Her threat didn't hold any real intent.

  
  
"We both know that's not true. Not now that you've gotten a taste of it." She said cockily.

  
  
Nayeon looked up at Dahyun. "You're in so much trouble, Kim Dahyun."

  
  
Dahyun puckered her lips and blew her a kiss. "I love you, too."

  
  
Nayeon rolled her eyes. "I need to go take a shower."

  
  
"Can I join you?"

  
  
"Are you going to behave?"

  
  
"Probably not."

  
  
Nayeon shook her head at that. "Come on." She stood and grabbed Dahyun's hand, pulling her up and towards the bathroom. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Nayeon from behind while she got the water to the right temperature. She rested her cheek on Nayeon's shoulder blade and swayed them back and forth.

  
  
Nayeon smiled at the gentle motion, testing the water with her hand. "Ready." She stepped in, Dahyun still clinging to her back. Dahyun let her go and stepped under the water, letting it run over her. Even though Nayeon was the one to ask Dahyun to behave, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander Dahyun's body.

  
  
She reached out and pulled Dahyun against her front, her chin resting on her shoulder. "Is it okay if I sleep over?"

  
  
Dahyun nodded, turning them so Nayeon could get under the water as well. "Mmhmm. You can borrow some of my PJ's." She turned in Nayeon's arms and ran her fingers through her hair to get it wet.

  
  
"Will they fit, shorty?" Nayeon teased, grabbing the shampoo.

  
  
Dahyun pouted. "You're so mean..."

  
  
"Awww, baby." Nayeon leaned down to kiss her pout away. "I say it with love." She stuck the tip of her tongue out and lathered up her hair, rinsing it out soon after.

  
  
"You better."

  
  
She tried to keep her mind off of Nayeon's wet, naked body in front of her, but she could still feel her cock stirring. Dahyun reached out and put her hands on Nayeon's hips. "You know," she started. "You only got to come once."

  
  
Nayeon, who still had her fingers in her hair, looked down at Dahyun. "Are you proposing something?"

  
  
Dahyun nodded, her hand moving to run her fingers through Nayeon's folds. Her index finger teased her clit. Nayeon arched into the touch, her arms looping around Dahyun's neck. "I won't stop you."

  
  
Nayeon was still sensitive from before, so even the light touch from Dahyun's finger sent sparks up her spine. She leaned in and kissed Dahyun deeply, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. "Make me come." She husked against her lips.

  
  
Dahyun dipped her fingers lower, pushing two inside her, her thumb rubbing against her clit with each thrust. She attached her lips to Nayeon's neck and sucked harshly, leaving a mark behind. "Mine."

  
  
Nayeon shivered at Dahyun's tone, her pussy clamping around her fingers. "Fuck, baby. Yours. All yours." She rode Dahyun's fingers, already feeling herself getting close. Dahyun curled her fingers in search of Nayeon's g-spot. She knew she'd found it when Nayeon's hips jolted and a loud moan bounced off the tiled walls.

  
  
Dahyun focused on hitting her g-spot. "Come for me, baby." Nayeon whimpered, her nails digging into Dahyun's arms. It only took a few more thrusts for her to fall over the edge, her pussy clamping hard around Dahyun's fingers. Dahyun let her ride out her orgasm before pulling out and sucking her fingers clean, making sure Nayeon was watching her.

  
  
"Holy shit..." Nayeon panted, holding tight to Dahyun so her legs didn't give out. "That's so hot, baby."

  
  
Dahyun grinned. "Maybe you'll get the real thing later." She wiggled her eyebrows, earning her a light smack on the shoulder. She laughed and made sure Nayeon was steady on her feet so they could finish their shower. Once they were done, they wrapped towels around their bodies and headed into Dahyun's bedroom. They dried off and dressed for bed after brushing through their hair.

  
  
Nayeon cuddled into Dahyun's side, her arms wrapped around her torso and a leg tossed over her hip. Dahyun put an arm around Nayeon's shoulders and rested her other hand on the thigh tossed over her hip. "This is our first sleepover." She mumbled into Nayeon's hair.

  
"It is." Nayeon tilted her head up to kiss her cheek. "Might make me sleep better."

  
  
Dahyun nodded. "I hope so. I hate it when you can't sleep."

  
  
"Me too. I guess we'll find out in the morning."

  
  
Dahyun hummed, rubbing Nayeon's thigh. "Get some sleep."

  
  
"Mmhmm." Nayeon was already half asleep. "Love you."

  
  
"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> See you guys next time! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
